Transfers
by Bethany Edwards
Summary: A seemingly normal businessman is transfered across the country. Little does he know that when he gets there, his mysterious past will be coming back to haunt him... ABANDONED.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer** (a statement made to save one's own ass): I do not own the plotline of Dogma, nor do I own the characters from the movie. Anything else, though, is mine!

**Warning:** This will contain slashy elements in future chapters, but then, what Dogma fic doesn't somehow? Any way, if boy/boy stuff annoys or offends you, then don't read this. You've been warned…

**Feedback:** Feel free to review, flame, whatever. I'm not much of a writer, and I really don't care grammar-wise. Other than that, I welcome comments/reviews.

For personal responses, feel free to send me something via my email.

**Summary:** A seemingly normal, upstanding citizen is told he must move across the country for his job. Little does he know, his forgotten past will be coming back to haunt him!

* * *

Bartleby "Barry" Gregory spent his days lazily sitting at his desk, smiling. He had everything going for him: he had a cushy corporate job, complete with the salary, secretary, and corner office, two houses, perfect looks, and a great personality. To his colleagues, he came off as the guy with the perfect life. There seemed to be nothing to slow him down or bother him. _That's what they think…_

Secretly something was pulling at his soul. There were a lot of things wrong. He had so many questions, mostly about his past. The thing was Barry knew nothing of his past. Everything before the past three years was gone. They said he had been in an accident and it knocked out his memory, but he never believed them. Somehow Barry knew deep inside him that there was something other than that. If he only knew…

_

* * *

Heaven __June 12, 1998_

"Wh- what am I doing here?" Bartleby said, looking around. He found himself in the one place he least expected to be: Paradise. He smiled, he had even started to laugh, but the Metatron brought his euphoria to an abrupt stop.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," he drawled. "She has requested an audience with you, and I'm sure it's not going to be pretty."

Bartleby got to his feet and followed the Voice for what seemed like miles to a beautiful, tranquil field. Suddenly, she appeared before them, still in the clothing she had been wearing at the church mere minutes earlier.

"Here's the other one," Metatron announced. "Hope you're not as lenient with this one…" He stepped back, allowing the two to converse semi-privately.

**Bartleby, child, what have you done?** She looked at him with a concerned, but still loving expression. **How could you have done this? Do you realize what could have happened if you had succeeded?**

"Yes," he strained, his voice cracking and tears running down his cheeks. "Yes, I do, but I just needed to see you-"

**Why, Bartleby? You know I'll always love you, no matter what you did. It's my nature.** He nodded. **Now, what will I do with you?**

_Please, not hell, _he thought.

**No, hell doesn't seem appropriate for someone in your situation…**

_

* * *

Seattle_

_2002_

"Mr. Gregory, sir?"

Barry looked up from his computer screen to see his secretary, Marie, carrying something.

"This letter came for you." She handed him a standard sized envelope, addressed simply to Bartleby's Office, Seattle, WA. He took it, curiously searching for a return address sticker, to no avail. It seemed harmless enough, however, so he opened it. Inside was a handwritten letter:

* * *

Dear Bartleby (or do you go by Barry now?),

Congratulations on your promotion, I heard you'll be moving to the area soon! It's been so long since I've seen you, you moving to Wisconsin on us and all.

We've been set up with a nice house just outside the city. There's a train station in town, so you can travel into Boston whenever you need to. No one here will know our story, as long as we don't blow our cover.

Don't worry about Larry. He's in the city, but doesn't know anything about our whereabouts.

Anyway, you'll need to enroll me in High School once you get here. It seems She thought it would be funny to make me sixteen years old….

If you have any questions, feel free to write back to the address on the back or call me at our house. Hope to see you soon, bro!

Your sister,

Desdemona

P.S. Would it be okay if my "boyfriend" moved in? I'm sure he'd be great company for you.

* * *

Barry folded the letter up, putting it back into the envelope. Suddenly, he noticed a return address sticker had appeared, almost by magic, on it. It said the letter was from Grafton, Massachusetts.

_What the hell is this? Is someone playing a trick on me? Who the hell is this Desdemona, and why is she so excited to see me? What's this promotion she's talking about? And who the fuck is Larry?_

Suddenly, he had a flashback. He had them quite often, but lately they'd been more prevalent, more frequent. In this one he was standing before a beautiful woman with a concerned look on her face. She said something; the only words of which he understood were "Wisconsin" and "eternity." Then he felt a sinking sensation, and an intense feeling of loneliness, like there was a part of his soul missing. This was the same strange feeling he got while reading that letter.

Suddenly, Marie came back into the room.

"Mr. Gregory, sir, Mr. Mills wishes to speak with you in his office…"

* * *

Haha! Don't you just _love _Cliffhangers!! 

So, I'm pretty sure you've figured out the basic storyline here.

The next chapter should be up within the next two to three days, so until then, review, please! makes puppy face


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer** (a statement made to save one's own ass): I do not own the plotline of Dogma, nor do I own the characters from the movie. Anything else, though, is mine!****

**Warning:** This will contain slashy elements in future chapters, but then, what Dogma fic doesn't somehow? Any way, if boy/boy stuff annoys or offends you, then don't read this. You've been warned…

**Feedback:** Feel free to review, flame, whatever. I'm not much of a writer, and I really don't care grammar-wise. Other than that, I welcome comments/reviews.

For personal responses, feel free to send me something via my email.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Barry made his way to the office of the CEO, Mr. Mills. The hallway was long and marble, and his footsteps seemed to echo endlessly, but he didn't notice, since his heart was racing and there were so many thoughts racing through his head at the time, mostly confusion over the letter, but something also was tugging at him from inside. If only he could figure out what the hell it was…

He finally approached a large wooden door with a placard reading "D. P. Mills, Chief Executive Officer." He opened the door and sat himself down on the couch outside his office. This office always gave him a strange feeling, almost like a déjà vu. He often had a reoccurring dream about a place like this: he was sitting outside a boardroom, and someone was inside killing everyone in there, but he didn't seem to care, because he just sat there reading a magazine. That one just freaked him out, unlike the one about flying around above a church; that one scared him shitless.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, a secretary came out of the other room, apparently from her lunch break, since she was holding what looked like a doggie bag from a restaurant. "Mr. Gregory?" he nodded. "Mr. Mills will see you now." His stomach rumbled. _Geez, wish they had invited me to lunch…_

* * *

The office was a bit larger than his, with a better view of the city. The walls were plastered with posters, mostly comic book characters. The one directly behind the desk was a large one of the last ever issue of "Bluntman and Chronic," signed by the artists, no less. Barry hated that comic. Just two stoner retards trying to pass themselves off as decent superheroes. _I can only imagine what the guys who drew that are like…_

"Barry, please, sit down." He turned to see a short, stocky man in a brown suit enter the room. He sat behind the desk, indicated a chair for Barry, and proceeded with the conference.

"Now I'm sure you've heard that our company has been thinking of expanding its business to the east coast of the country. Now, for the last few weeks the board and I have been trying to find the perfect guy to head our operations at our new location, and we decided that because you are so dedicated to your work and won't be bothered much by the move, that you would be a good candidate. So, what do you say, are you willing to take on a project like this?"

Barry's jaw dropped. _Wow, this must be that promotion that that person was talking about in the letter. _"Uhhh… sure," he said nodding. "Where and when will I be going?"

"Well, we're starting small. We've just purchased a large office in Massachusetts. Do you think you could be out there by next week?"

"Yeah, actually, my sister lives there, I guess." _She did say she was my sister, right?_ "I'll give her a call and see if it's okay if I can stay with her for a while."

"Great! We can book you a flight on Thursday." That's what got him. Barry had always hated Thursdays, since he had been told that the accident was on a Thursday.

"Uh, Thursday's not a good day for me. Could we possibly try Friday instead?"

"Sure, I guess. Anyway, you can go now. Come in tomorrow to collect your things and get some final instructions. Other than that, you have the rest of the week off."

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I've been really busy lately! I start junior year in three weeks, and I need to do just about all my work, so the writer's block my set in.

The next chapter should be up within the next week, so keep reviewing until then!


	3. Soon to Be chapter 3

"Procrastination is like masturbating. It's all well and good, until you realize you're fucking yourself."

These are my current thoughts. I start my junior year on Tuesday and still have a butt load of work to do, so, unfortunately this fic won't be updated again till at least Labor Day weekend. Until then, I'll leave you with a teaser.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Call

Barry got home earlier than usual, as he'd been given the rest of the day off. He tossed his car keys onto the coffee table, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down on the couch. He pulled the letter out of his shirt pocket and read it through again. In fact, he must have read it about twenty times, end each time he grew more confused and that odd, empty feeling echoed through him stronger and stronger. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the phone ringing. He looked up at the clock to realize it had been over an hour since he came in. After the phone rang at least twice, (he always tried to answer the phone after two rings: one sounded too desperate, and more than three made it seem like he wasn't interested) he pulled himself up off the couch and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

* * *

Ok, till at least next Friday, keep reading!

-Anna

P.S. I am on someone's favorites list! I feel so accomplished! Thank you for being a fan, alfonzo!

P.P.S. If there is no review by September 10, I am giving you permission to e-mail me and yell at me!


End file.
